


3 Nights of Heaven

by osaki



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osaki/pseuds/osaki
Summary: She didn't want to hide anymore, and neither did Nico. They slowly fell asleep into each other's arms, covered by the moonlight. Nico had finally won Dani's heart and he was going to protect her.
Relationships: Nico(Hooky)/Daniela Wytte
Kudos: 12





	3 Nights of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Have more cursed disgusting stuff bruh

After three years of darkness, Dani's memories were finally back, she was home with her friends, everything seemed fine. However, those three years of terror were still haunting her mind, everything that happened was so hard to forget, and her memories were slowly coming back, memories of her hurting the loved ones and innocent people. Despite the fact that she refused to show that, she couldn't avoid thinking of these things, she always hid under her blanket and cried. 

It was a cold night. After hours of thinking and crying, Dani managed to fall asleep. Suddenly she started shaking, she kept saying Nico's name and apologizing and soon she immediately woke up crying. It seemed like she had a nightmare. She got up and left her room, she thought of going to Dorian but then she remembered that they are not kids anymore and sleeping next to him would be weird. The second person she thought of was Nico. And so, she sneaked to his room, making sure she wouldn't wake up anyone. She opened the door and tiptoed into his room, then she stopped next to his bed. She looked at Nico as he was sleeping and thought of how the dumbass she remembered was now a hot man and slightly blushed. She whispered into his ear, trying to wake him up, after trying few times he slightly opened his eyes and suddenly jumped when he saw her. He noticed that she had cried and before he could even ask what was wrong she asked if she could spend the night with him. 

Nico's heart skipped a beat and as soon as he realized that he didnt answer to her request he nervously said yes. She laid next to him and looked into his eyes. His face turned red as he was looking at how the moon was contouring her beautiful face and suddenly he felt something. His face got red and he turned around, avoiding seeing her. She asked what was wrong but Nico kept trying to avoid answering, then Dani asked him if he was mad at her. That was his weakness, he turned around to look at her, put his hand on her head and said "of course I'm not, it's just...complicated...". Dani noticed that he looked like a tomato and then she realized that her leg had touched something that wasnt under the blanket before. She blushed and looked at him nervously as he quickly turned around and said good night, avoiding looking at her face at any cost. 

Nico was devastated, he thought he had ruined everything between them, but suddenly Dani grabbed his hand and told him that he shouldn't be embarrassed. She stopped holding his hand and hugged him, but that only made things worse downtown. He told her that she's not helping at all, then she asked what she can do to help. Nico freaked out and screamed "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?". This moment was followed by minutes of silence. He turned around and saw Dani still staring at him. She looked into his eyes and asked again what she can do to help. 

As he looked into her eyes he suddenly stopped thinking of what was going on. All he could focus on was her pretty face and the look she was giving him, it was the look of someone who wanted to seem confident but had no idea what they were doing. He started playing with her hair and told her that she doesn't have to do anything, as he kept playing with her long and soft hair. He couldn't stop it, it felt so good. His face got closer to hers and he kissed her nose. Then he repeated that she didn't have to satisfy him, that it wasn't her obligation. She rested her hand on his cheek and then started playing with his hair the same way he did with hers. 

Despite the awkward situation they were in, Dani was still looking adorable, he couldn't get this thought out of his head. Dani hugged him and as he was looking into her eyes again he completely lost it and kissed her. He wanted to apologize, but she stopped him and then she kissed him back. They kept cuddling and kissing until Nico gently pushed her back and told her that it's better if she leaves before the others wake up. She sadly looked at him, and he told her that she can come back anytime. 

Dani went back to her room and hugged her blanket as she was thinking of Nico and what hugging him feels like. And all of a sudden, she didn't feel lonely anymore, her adventure only started and she knew that she had to go see him again the next night.  
Dani couldn't get Nico out of her head and the wish of being with him had gotten more and more intense. She suddenly felt something weird, something she hadn't felt before and she asked herself if that was what being aroused felt like. She ended up alone in her room overthinking again. But this time all she was thinking of was Nico, eventually she slowly fell asleep thinking of the man who stole her heart. 

Nico was also thinking of Dani, there was no way he could think of anything else. Even if he was thinking of how cute she was, he couldn't help getting harder and harder. He moved his hand until it got inside his pants and he slowly started moving it. The pleasure he was feeling was obvious, you could see it on his face. As he gained speed, he kept quietly moaning her name, hoping that nobody would hear him. He couldn't resist it anymore, so he got his cock out and rubbed it harder and harder until he reached his limits and let out a loud moan. After resting for few minutes he suddenly remembered what Dani asked him and then he asked himself "did she really want to help me with that?" He cleaned the mess that he made and went downstairs for breakfast. He looked around the room visibly confused and asked where Dani was.

"She's still sleeping" Dorian said. "Maybe she couldn't sleep well last night, only the thought makes me a little concerned." 

"Should I go wake her up?" Nico asked. 

"Why won't a girl do that?" Aisha added.

"Come on I did that for three years, she won't mind." He said.

As he was going upstairs Dorian mentioned that he should knock before. Nico entered her room and touched her leg. As he blushed a little, he got closer and quietly told Dani to get up. She opened her eyes and saw Nico next to her, she looked around and couldn't tell if last night was just a dream. Nico smiled and asked if talking to him helped her sleep and then she realized that everything was real, that Nico kissed her and she kissed him back, that she offered to help Nico deal with his boner and she freaked out. 

He asked Dani to calm down and go downstairs because everyone was waiting for her to have breakfast. They went downstairs together and during breakfast Damien and Monica announced that they all were going to the old castle and see if there was anything it could be useful for. Suddenly all eyes were on Dani, hearing the castle where she lived being mentioned made her feel weird. Dorian grabbed her hands and told her that she doesn't have to come with them, but she suddenly thought that it could be an excuse to spend the night with Nico, despite everyone's expectations, she accepted with a smile on her face.

It was a hard day for everyone, but not as hard as it was for Dani, as her mind was filled with all the memories that seemed to be a bad dream. Sadly, she knew that they were real. 

It was night. Everyone went to bed. Everyone expect Nico. He was thinking of Dani. He kept thinking until he slowly put his hand on his underwear, and as he was going to grab his cock someone knocked on the door. He quickly stopped and said "come in". As he saw who it was, he started smiling and said "Dani!" with excitement. Just like last night, she laid next to him and they had small talks until Dani mentioned last night. She described the weird feeling she had to Nico and as he was listening to all that he was slowly blushing. After she finished, she looked at him and saw him smiling at her but it was different. It was not a friendly smile. She suddenly felt a sexual tension between them. Instead of speaking, Nico decided that kissing her would be better. They passionately kissed each other and then Nico got his hand inside her underwear. She nervously asked him what he was doing, so he said that he was gonna show her how to deal with her "problems". 

Her face got red already. It was so easy for him to please her since she was so wet already. He slowly started moving his hand up and down, and then he tried other directions, analyzing Dani's reactions. He wanted to know what pleased her the most. It didn't take too long for dani to lose it and she started moaning his name, which made Nico's cock get harder, he went faster and suddenly Dani begged Nico to satisfy her. Nico went even faster than before and Dani couldn't hold it anymore. Nico leaned towards her to kiss her and she rolled her arms around his neck and kissed him without letting go. 

Nico looked into her eyes and asked Dani to forgive him. He didn't even give her the chance to ask anything, he just took out his cock and started stroking it in front of her.  
He thought it would bother her but instead she asked it she could watch. His cock got stone hard and his face turned red, she rested her head on his chest and watched him masturbating. The thought of Dani watching him made him even more aroused, he went faster and faster until he eventually came. Dani was surprised by seeing him shooting it. After he was done, she hugged him and they kissed again. 

After long minutes of kissing, Dani asked Nico what would happen if anyone found out that they were secretly meeting every night and doing weird things. Nico tried to assure Dani that everything would be fine, be she kept asking herself what would happen it Dorian found out. She told herself that after all they didn't do anything bad, they were only experiencing new things. 

Nico told Dani that it would've been better if she went back to her room before anyone woke up. It was hard for her to leave, but she had to say goodbye. After she left, all that was left for Nico were the thought of Dani and how cute she was while he was playing with her body. On the other hand, Dani was desperate. She hated spending the rest of the night alone, all she could think of was Nico. She wanted to sleep next to him. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body as he was cuddling her. She wished they didn't have to hide so she could be with him. She suddenly remembered the way Nico touched her, then she remembered seeing his cock and seeing him rub it in front of her. 

And there she was again, all alone and horny. She couldn't stop thinking of Nico so she got her hand down there and slowly started rubbing herself, just like he did earlier. She followed the movements that he made and imagined that Nico was there to please her, and suddenly she loudly moaned his name.

As she was touching her private parts, her whole body heated up so she took off her pyjamas and started touching her bare chest. She kept moaning Nico's name until eventually she got soaking wet. She got on her knees and rested her head on a pillow and continued playing with herself while imagining that Nico was watching her. That thought made her feel good.

And suddenly, she thought of what she had seen again. She imagined that Nico was next to her, playing with his cock. She kept going until suddenly she thought of how good his cock would feel inside her.

On the other side of the house, Nico was inside his room, still thinking of how Dani was so cute and hot at the same time. He smiled and looked at his hand, the hand that he used to play with Dani's private parts, then he thought of having sex with her. He immediately slapped himself and thought that she would never sleep with him and there's nothing he can do about it. Then he remembered that she was only 16. It felt wrong, but it also felt good, it felt...satisfying. He closed his eyes and tried to stop thinking of her but now his mind was filled with dirty thoughts. He wanted to see more, he wanted to feel more.

All he could imagine was how good her tight pussy must feel, how good his cock would feel while being squeezed by her virgin pussy. He couldn't believe that he was thinking of such nasty things, of Dani in such inappropriate positions. He couldn't stop imagining all those things, he tried to fight it but his thoughts were getting worse. 

He wanted to touch her body and feel her warmth, all he needed was to be with her. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he couldn't help wondering if Dani was sleeping already. He stood up and quietly left his room. He wanted to see her so he went to her door and slowly opened it.

He was shocked by what he saw. It was Dani, masturbating in front of him! She didn't notice him so he slowly approached her and touched her clitoris. She got scared and turned her head around, but she felt relieved once she saw that it was just Nico. She didn't say anything, she stopped touching herself. Nico quickly got the idea, she wanted him to do it for her, so he started playing with her pussy. Dani was holding back her moans until she suddenly felt a completely different sensation. It was Nico's tongue playing with her labia, she couldn't hold it back anymore and started moaning and whispering his name. He was really good at it, even thought it was the first time he was getting intimate with a girl, and that girl was the girl he had loved for 4 years. She was moaning in pleasure and asking for more. Nico took out his cock and he slowly started rubbing it as he was exploring Dani's vagina with his tongue.

Her body quickly got hotter and hotter as she was intensively moaning his name. After he stopped, she asked him to lay down and she grabbed his cock. However, she didn't know what to do with it, it was the first time she was touching one. He told her that all she has to do is to move her hand up and down and rub it. She started slowly, analysing which movements were right based on his reactions. His cock was throbbing in her hand and she stopped. Nico looked at her confused and his eyes widen as he saw her slowly getting on top of him. 

She said that she needed more of him in order to be satisfied. Her face was red and she seemed nervous. Nico stopped her and asked what was bothering her. She admitted that she was scared, she grabbed his hand and didn't let go. Nico looked at her face, she looked as adorable as always, even though they were in that position. He told her that he will be gentle with her, which made her feel a little better. She grabbed his cock and spread her legs, then looked into his eyes with tears forming into hers as she was slowly sliding down on his cock. 

She hardly held back her tears, but suddenly Nico grabbed her and got close to her ear. He whispered "everything will be alright, Dani, I know it hurts but soon the pain will be gone". She hugged him back and he told her to not move. He started kissing her to make her focus on something else than the pain, he played with her hair and told her how much he loved her. 

Nico asked her if it was better, and she nodded her head. He held her hand and told her that she can start moving. So she started slowly moving her hips while Nico was staring into her eyes. After minutes of movement she told Nico that she had a request but she couldn't say that. Even though he insisted, she said that it was too embarrassing. Nico stopped her and assured her that she can tell him anything. She looked into his eyes then she leaned down to his ear and whispered "Dominate me". Nico's face turned red and he wrapped his hands around her and started moving his hips. They were both moaning as his cock was sliding in and out of her. 

Nico grabbed Dani's head and passionately kissed her. It was a long kiss. After that he told her that her moans sound really cute, which made her get wetter. He started moving faster and faster, and suddenly he grabbed her and with one movement he ended up on top of her, humping her like crazy. Dani couldn't think of anything else but Nico as he was pounding her. She started moaning his name louder and then he kept on kissing her to make her keep her voice down. Nico felt how he was slowly reaching his limits and he was about to pull out, but Dani stopped him and begged him to keep going. He fucked her faster and faster until she screamed his name in pleasure then loudly moaned over and over again. And suddenly she screamed his name again as he loudly moaned hers, then all his muscles loosened and he hugged and kissed Dani.

Her insides were all warm and sticky. However, she loved that feeling, she loved how good Nico's semen felt inside her womb. After they stopped kissing, they got dressed and Nico told Dani that it was time for him to go before anyone wakes up. But as he was about to leave, she grabbed his hand and he looked at her and saw her tearing up. She said that she was tired of playing with him at night then leaving. She said that she wanted to spend the night with him. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and apologized to her. He said that if he knew that she felt that way he wouldn't have asked her to go. He accepted to spend the night with her. She didn't want to hide anymore, and neither did Nico. They slowly fell asleep into each other's arms, covered by the moonlight. Nico had finally won Dani's heart and he was going to protect her. He was going to love her forever and make her happy and he knew they couldn't hide what was between them for too long, but they preferred to enjoy it.


End file.
